The Hero's Return
by FumanDashie118
Summary: Okay. my first story and i hope you like it. A hero was thought lost and returns. But everything is not as it seems. One-shot so far. May progress rated T for mild language use and mild violence.


Author's Note: This may be more than just a one-shot. I will decide if I get enough reviews with people asking for it. It is also my first post so please no hateful or mean reviews.

Disclaimer: i do not own My little pony friendship is magic or halo and they are the property of their respective owners.

**Chapter One: The Hero Returns.**

Luna was just returning from court when she heard crying.

'hmm…' thought Luna.

A few minutes later Luna found herself outside of Celestia's room.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'.

"yes?".

"May I come in please sister?".

"ok".

Luna walked in to her sisters room and found her crying on her balcony. "Why are you crying?" Luna asked as she rushed to comfort her sister.

"It's been almost a year since he didn't come back." Celestia said.

Time Change (One year before)

Luna remembered what happened. Equestria had been at war with an alien that nobody recognized. The alien species or rather collective of several species had been waging with Equestria for reasons that both of the princesses had no idea for. One day a flaming hunk of rock was seen falling from the skies to ward Canterlot. As the princesses led a team of Royal Guards to examine the piece of 'Rock', a piece flew off of the front of it. This had startled the princesses and the Guards. Out of the metal pod stepped a hulk of a creature. This creature was about seven feet tall, give or take a few inches, and appeared to be wearing some form of armour. As Luna was about to address the creature, he shot forward past both the princesses and the Guards while yelling in a deep masculine voice "Look out Behind you!". As they all turned around they saw the creature seemingly tackled nothing. An instant later however a tall bipedal alien shimmered into view. They all watched with horror stricken faces as the creature who had tackled the the alien stabbed him multiple times in the upper body. As the creature stood up he was tackled by two Guards and held down.

"Who are you!" asked Celestia with a calm voice but it was laced with confusion and suspicion.

"Sierra B-Three-Two-Seven Colonel Michael Furman Sir!" the creature yelled.

"What are you?" she asked again in the same voice as before.

"I can't tell you. Need to know."

"You Will Tell Me or You Will Be Killed!" Celestia yelled.

"Spartan III Beta company".

"And by the look's of that elite you need my help".

Both of the princesses look shocked at his last statement.

"how do you know of these aliens?" Luna asked the Spartan in shock.

"Because I've fought them before".

Time Change (Present day)

"He knew the risk's when he accepted the mission" Luna said.

"I-I-I know" said Celestia.

The princesses talked for a little while with Celestia calming down after a few minutes. After she stopped crying, Luna left for her room and promptly fell asleep.

The next day saw both of the princesses sitting on their thrones. Luna heard some sniffling beside her again and looked over at Celestia who was sniffling.

"Why are you still sad sister?".

"I don't know".

All of a sudden the door's to throne room were thrown open and a figure emerged. The figure that emerged was a Spartan with a CQC helmet, CQC right shoulder piece, Grenadier left piece, assault/sapper chest piece, and a trauma/med kit.

The Spartan was covered in a layer of dust and walked a few steps before collapsing in a heap. Princess Luna rushed over before gasping in shock.

"Celly…. You might want to see this"

Three days had passed and Michael was released from the royal hospital of Canterlot. Quite frankly he was glad.

" .HOSPITAL'S" he grumbled.

He had been told to meet the princesses after he was released.

"I wonder what they want to see me for"…

"AH CRAP"

"They're going to be pissed"

"We are"

"Fuck!"

Author's note:

Major cliffhanger I know. I so sorry! If I get enough reviews asking to know what happened I will write it ok. Please Read and Review.

Quote of the day:

Certainty of death!

Small chance of success!

What are we waiting for!

(gimli from return of the king)


End file.
